


Moment Fifteen

by AlphaMercy



Series: Snippets [15]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Other, this is pure indulgence fite me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 14:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10112765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaMercy/pseuds/AlphaMercy
Summary: You haven't talked to Jack in a while, so it's a surprise when he calls you up to his office





	

**Author's Note:**

> a pure indulgence prompts from tumblr, i love it tbh

Jack stood still, looking out the window as you sit on the couch, playing with your hands, glancing around the lavish office. Why had he called you up? You knew Jack yes, but you didn’t interact often. So, this was  _ odd _ . But you just sat, hands tapping away on the couch below you.

 

“So kitten, how’s R&D treatin’ you?” Jack finally breaks the silence, still staring out the window at some distant part of Pandora.

You blink and then answer, watching him. “It’s been...good, I guess. The assholes piss me off but it’s nothing I haven’t been able to handle. The guns are wicked cool though.”

He snorts, turning to face you, “Language kiddo. And I’m glad to hear you’ve got it under control. Which is why I’m promoting you to the head of R&D. The last idiot tried to cheat me out of my tech. He got to know it  _ personally _ .” At this he grins, mask pulling back to reveal pearly teeth. 

You give a soft laugh, because you know Jack, have known him for years. After the stuff on Elpis he had changed, but you got used to it and found a new normal. And Jack killing people left and right was just something you adjusted to, even if he wasn’t well adjusted.

“Why did you really call me up here Jack? You could have sent a memo or his dead body.” You raise an eyebrow in question, looking at him.

He tilts his head, considering something before giving a firm nod and striding towards you. 

You watch him, not sure what to say, staying seated on the couch. 

“You know, usually people stand up when the CEO of Hyperion approaches.”

“I’m lazy, sue me.”

He chuckles at that and holds out a hand, which you take, and he pulls up up. But instead of stopping, he continues to pull you until you’re in his arms. He wraps his other arm around your waist, and you look at him in confusion.  _ What the hell? _

“Jack what are you doing?”

“I’m going to kiss you now so enjoy it pumpkin,” he says, not even giving your brain time to register his words as his lips capture yours. 

You’re still for a few seconds before reality sinks in and you smile, folding yourself into him. A hand reached for the back of his head, fingers threading through coiffed hair,

Your other hand lands on his cheek, cupping it as you kiss back, the intensity amping up a bit as you do. There’s a bit of tongue and his hand might be on your arse, but you’re enjoying yourself when Jack finally pulls back for air.

He’s panting a bit, and so are you, but you wear matching grins as he says, “Round two has handcuffs, you up for it?”


End file.
